Blazing Sky
by Birdcry
Summary: *murmurs something about Blazefeather and Amberflight* This is a collab. It's hard to write, so just hold on xD
1. Characters

**Hey all! This is a fanfic collab with my boyfriend, first chapter will be out today or tomorrow.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Characters (As of now)**

ThunderClan

Leader Hazelstar

Speckled gray tom with amber eyes and white patches

Deputy Birchflight

Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes, strong and loyal.

Medicine Cat

Applefall, ginger she-cat with white paws, chest and underbelly and brown eyes, honest.

Warriors

Amberflight, Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, short tail.

Blazefeather, Bright orange tom with a single blue eye.

Apprentice: Maplepaw

Snoweye, Pure white tom with a grey under pelt

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Branchdawn, Tortoiseshell she-cat with black points

Lightninghawk, Tan tom with a white under pelt

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Mottlepelt

Queens

Fawnleap, calico she-cat with amber eyes, carrying Snoweye's kits

Snowflurry, White and gray she-cat, carrying Lightninghawk's kits

Elders

Jaggedstone, dark gray tom with one blind eye.

Speckleshine, scrawny ginger she-cat

WindClan

Leader Spiderstar

Deputy

Medicine Cat

Warriors

Snowwing, white tom with green eyes, kind, very selfless.

Queens

Willowheart, light grey she-cat with golden eyes, shy, carries Snowwings kits, Graykit and Icekit

[ Icekit, white she-cat with golden eyes, cares for her brother a lot, kit

Graykit, light grey tom with blind green eyes, kind and grateful, kit ]

Elders

RiverClan

Leader

Perchstar, white she-cat with silver spots on her back and blue eyes, loyal loves to hunt

Deputy

Leafclaw, riverclan, light brown tom with emerald eyes, a little short-tempered but means no harm, deputy

Medicine Cat

Warriors

Queens

Elders

ShadowClan

Leader Crowstar

Deputy

Nightfur, black tom with green eyes, wise,

Medicine Cat

Warriors

Queens

Elders


	2. Chapter 1

Amberflight padded out of the warriors den, her pelt was ruffled, and her eyelids were drooping. She stomped heavily towards a brown tom.

"Birchflight," she mewed, "Put me on patrol."

Birchflight studied her, trying to read her thoughts.

"Are you sure that'd be a good idea, Amberflight?"

Amberflight hissed in impatience.

 _Why did everyone think she was weak?_

Ever since her injury, her clan mates had been very careful around her.

"Amberflight, your time isn't up yet. You should still be in the medicine den." Birchflight told her sternly.

"I haven't been on a patrol in _seasons_!" Amberflight complained.

"As much as I want to, I can't let you go on a patrol, you still have three sundowns, and you know it." Birchflight meowed patiently.

Disappointed, Amberflight padded back to the warriors den. She would normally argue more, but she knew that when she did that, she was nothing more than a burden.

Just six sun downs after she became a warrior of Thunderclan, she was found on the side of the Thunderpath, bruised and broken. But, shortly after she was found, the twolegs came and took her away. She padded into camp three moons later, strange scents clinging to her pelt. Her clanmates had been curious and prodding, asking her questions she didn't know the answer to. She smelled different, and had a small, triangular notch in her ear, and her back legs were thin and stiff. Every-cat gathered in astonishment, and inhaled her strange new scent.

"Where were you?" Hazelstar mewed quietly, tilting her head.

"The two-legs took me," Amberflight murmured, staring at her paws.

Now, after she had been inspected by Applefall, the medicine cat, she was told to wait until her legs strengthen. Amberflight plodded heavily towards the warriors den. _Why couldn't she go hunting? She was ready!_ She grunted a hello to Snowear, and flopped down into her nest, wincing as her leg twinged. She stared out of the den, watching her clanmates teeming around the freshkill pile, longing to be out of the hot, stuffy den that she was confined to.

She heard her clanmates laughing and chatting, sharing tongues in the early morning sun. She sighed in dismay. _I need to get out of here!_ She stretched one of her bad legs across her nest, and sighed in relief as the kinks and knots haunting her began to loosen. At that moment, Applefall popped her head into the den.

"Amberflight? I'm sorry you can't go on patrol yet." She mewed. Amberflight just glared at her.

 _I'll do whatever I want._ Once she was alone, her eyes darted around camp. No-one was looking in her direction. She slunk quietly out of camp. No-one could tell her what to do.


	3. Chapter 2

Blazefeather woke to the sound of rustling in the warriors den. There was a tail just leaving the den. Stretching, he trotted out to the middle of camp. Birchflight was giving out duties to other cats.

Blazefeather caught up with Snowear, who was approaching Birchflight for his morning duties. When he they approached, Birchflight he swiftly mewed,

"Great timing. I needed another two for a hunting patrol. Branchdawn, you will be leading Lightninghawk, Snowear, and Blazefeather on a hunting patrol."

As the group headed out, Blazefeather breathed in the warm, newleaf air. His apprentice, Maplepaw had elder duties for the day, so he couldn't hunt with his patrol.

As they proceeded farther into the forest, Branchdawn turned and announced,

"Okay, any ideas on where we should hunt?"

"How about around the clearing?" Snowear suggested. "Let's get moving then." Branchdawn meowed. Blazefeather caught up with Snowear.

"How is Fawnleap?" Blazefeather asked quietly.

"Oh, she's fine. But how has your progress been with Amberflight?" Snowear returned the question.

"Well, she is a hard case to crack. Just keeps fending off my compliments. I'm trying not to get discouraged, but I know that she will open up eventually."

"Yea, but be careful, all that picking might end up badly." Snoweye replied

"I know, but I just have a feeli-"

"Okay, we are here. Separate and find some prey, and may starclan guide your paws." Branchdawn cut off Blazefeather.

Newleaf provided the hunters with successful hunting. In total, there were three squirrels, two voles, and a mouse caught.

Blazefeather dug up his vole, then regrouped. Carrying his squirrel and vole, he padded in silence with the rest of the group towards camp. As he ducked into the camp, he noticed a figure heading into the warriors den with a piece of prey in their mouth. He quickly set his prey on the fresh kill pile, and headed into the warriors den.


	4. Chapter 3

Amberflight lifted her muzzle into the air, inhaling the sweet scent of the forest. Her ears twitched as she smelled mouse, and crouched into a careful stalking position. Carefully stepping forward, she opened her mouth to scent the mouse again. A gentle rustling came from a spot of brush on the far side of the clearing. She let her head drop down near her feet, and narrowed her eyes. _I will catch this. I will._ She prepared herself to pounce, letting her weight fall forward on her front legs, and tried to balance with her stiff back legs. Suddenly, she pounced, missing the mouse entirely and flopping on her side. A sharp pain twinged in her leg, and she winced.

 _Of course! I can't balance without my tail!_ She sighed in frustration. Her tail had been crushed when she had been hit by a monster. It was beyond repair, so the twolegs had taken it off. Now, she discovered, she would have to find a new way to balance her weight evenly. She pulled herself to her paws, and scented the air again. She could fail, many, many, times, but she would never be shown up just because she was weak.

...

Amberflight groaned as yet another piece of prey escaped through her claws. _When will I get this right?_ She sat down, her muscles and bones aching unforgivingly. She closed her eyes, panting a little bit. She wasn't used to so much exercise. Her ears flicked as she scented yet more prey. A vole. She began to stalk her target, moving slowly and carefully this time. The vole was right in front of her nose, nibbling on a pinecone. She growled, and then pounced. She felt the vole struggling underneath her claws, nipping at her paw pads, and squealing terribly. She ducked her head down, administering a quick killing bite. The vole went limp in her teeth, and she puffed out her chest, eyes glittering. _My first kill since I was taken!_ She proudly trotted back to camp, and ducked into her den. She let the vole drop to the ground, satisfied with her catch. She turned, startled to see her clanmate, Blazefeather standing in front of her awkwardly. She sniffed smugly, scooping the vole up again, and carrying it to the fresh kill pile. She sighed. She'd almost been caught! She heard pawsteps come up behind her. Huffing in frustration, she turned her head to see the ginger tom again, staring at her questionly.

"Amberflight? Where were you? Aren't you supposed to stay in your den?" He mewed.

"No," she lied, "Applefall said it was okay to go hunting."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she hissed, embarrassed about being seen by Blazefeather.

"Well, maybe you could come on the border patrol at sunrise." He mewed,

"Um.." Amberflight shifted her paws "Okay fine!" she snapped, "I didn't have permission!"

Blazefeather purred in amusement, flicking his tail from side to side.

"Next time, just make sure not to get caught." He teased.


End file.
